Ice skating and tea cups
by KaterinaPond
Summary: A fluffy fic about Phil's highschool best friend. Scarlette and Phil have been inseparable ever since highschool, is it time for their relationship to become more? Wow I suck at summaries :p Phil/OC please remember I wrote this at about 11.25pm
1. Chapter 1

A/N fourth fic! This ones is about Phil :) I hope you like it! Please leave a response, negative or positive I don't mind, all feedback is welcome! Prompts welcome as well :) enjoy! I actually have plans for this story, unlike most of my other stories ;)

I walked across the hall of my big white apartment building, my footsteps clicking against the cold lino floors. I knocked on the door opposite mine. The apartment behind the door, and the people who lived there were none other than Dan Howell and Phil Lester.

~Phil had been my best friend since high school, I was the new kid from overseas that no one liked and he was my only friend at school after everyone else coldy rejected me. I stopped all of my bad habits after I met Phil, self harm was the main one, nail biting and over eating was the small of it. But all of that aside, he was my best friend and we did everything together. Found apartments across the hall from each other, and I helped with his YouTube videos. A lot of people shipped us but, we were never anything more than friends. I had always had a mad crush on Phil, but I don't think it was ever returned, by that I mean I never really asked, so I just had to accept and move on, which I did a long time ago, but I would always kinda love Phil no matter what.~

"Hello Scarlette!" He said, his face lighting up with a smile as he ushered me inside, and out of the creepy stark white hall way.

"I told you now to call me that, Phillip!" I teased. We both much preferred our nicknames to our full names. Full names sound too proper, which we were not.

"Haha, sorry Scar." He apologized, poking his tongue out playfully. I went to the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make tea. This place was like my second home, same for my apartment and Phil. We both knew where everything was and helped ourselves to each others food.

"Hey Dan, want some tea?" I asked the lump on the couch in the living room. I guess Dan was having one of his famous "lazy Internet days" where he will just sit on tumblr the whole entire day without even moving.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah thanks. When did you get here?" He asked.

"Like, two minutes ago, pay attention Dan!" I jokingly scolded.

I made three cups of tea, passed Dan his and set the other two down on the table. Phil sat opposite me as we sipped our hot tea.

Outside it was lightly snowing and absolutely freezing. It looked beautiful how the snow light settled on the window sill and landed softly in people hair down below on the street path.

"So! What are our plans for today?" Phil asked me after finishing his cup of tea rather quickly. He played with his fringe idly.

"Um, I don't know, do you want to go do something fun? We could go to the Ferris wheel or go ice skating?" I suggested. He nodded in approval

"Can we go ice skating please please please!?" He pleaded like a small child asking his mummy for a lolly at the shops.

"Sounds perfect! We've already been on the Ferris wheel at least six times." I said, standing up from the table and taking our cups to the sink, placing them inside with a clank.

"Meet you outside in 5" Phil said, as I walked back to my apartment to get ready.

I opened my front door and walked straight to my bedroom. I pulled on my long black trench coat over my blue shirt and black pants, laced up my boots and wrapped my Tom Baker scarf around my neck. I grabbed my hairbrush off the bench and brushed out my long blue hair. In public I often got a lot of weird looks for it, but I liked my hair, even if it meant little kids pointing at me on a daily basis. Checking my reflection in the screen of my oven, I pocketed some cash off the bench and went outside to meet Phil.

I locked the door to my apartment just as Phil opened the door to his.

"Ready?" He asked, clicking the lock shut and turning around to face me.

"Ooh, nice scarf, Doctor." Phil teased. He was the one who bought me this scarf, so he always made a smart ass comment whenever I wore it.

"Nice hair emo boy, but next time, return my straightener when you're done with it." I jeered back. We were always teasing each other, usually about the same things. I could tell today Phil was in an especially good mood.

We walked down the eerie hall way, our shadows dancing on the walls thanks to the faulty lights in the corridor.

Once we got outside, I realized it was a lot colder out here than it looked from inside, and I shivered.

We arrived at the ice skating rink a few minutes later, hired the used and raggedy ice skates they had there and laced them up. Within two seconds of having stood up, both Phil and I were struggling to move around to get to the ice.

When we finally reached the skating area, much to our surprise, Phil turned out to be a natural ice skater. Me? Not so much. I was extremely clumsy by nature, so putting my on a slippery surface with weird blade boots was like putting a psychopath in a room full of knives and expecting them to just ignore it.

I fell straight flat on my butt the minute I stepped on the ice. Phil extended a familiar hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up off the floor.

"Here, hold onto my hand so you can at least have a chance to stay up for more than two minutes." Phil laughed. I took his hand in mine and used it to balance as he pulled me around the rink.

Two hours later, I had learned how to skate properly, but Phil and I were knackered and ready to go home.

"Home!" Phil called into the apartment. Dan hadn't hadn't moved since we left earlier this morning. His hair was unkept and going everywhere. His face had a hand print on it from where it cradled his head all morning.

"Ok, thanks for today Phil, I had so much fun! We should take Dan as well next time." I hugged Phil and threw a pillow at Dan, he didnt even move from his computer. Just laughed with a straight face. I pushed open the door and was going to unlock my apartment when I heard Dan and Phil talking inside.

"You have to tell her sometime, mate!" I heard Dan say

"I know, I know..." Phil replied.

I didn't think anything of it, and just returned to my apartment as the light in the hallway flickered on and off, just like usual.

A/N ok there, how was it? Not sure why I always leave a note at the start and end, I just do, for the LELS ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N another chapter! The one may be kinda fluffy, I don't know, depends what I feel like ;) thanks everyone who reads these and stuff, even if you hate my fanfictions, I still appreciate you reading it! :) not editing cus I can't be bothered!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming in my face. I groaned and rolled over, pressing my fingers to the cool metal of the sleep button and trying not to fall asleep again.

I started getting up, still sleepy. Peeling the covers back from my body, I slipped my feet into my slippers, since it was winter, the floor in my apartment was freezing, so slippers were a morning essential.

Trudging into the kitchen, I pressed the button to boil the kettle for my tea when someone hammered at my door. Groaning, I walked over to see who it was.

I was short, so seeing through the peephole of the door was usually a struggle, all I could see was hair, Phil's hair. I opened the door quickly.

"Morning Phillip." I yawned to him.

"Good morning sleepy." He replied, giving himself permissionn to enter my apartment.

"Want some tea?" I asked. I had never liked tea as a child, but now it was almost as if I couldn't leave the house without my morning cup.

"Yes please." Phil answered. "So! What are your plans for today?"

"I don't want to go anywhere, can't we just watch movies?" I suggested. Since YouTube was my work, I didn't have to do anything today, still slightly bruised from ice skating, so why not. It would be nice to have a quiet day with Dan and Phil.

"Sounds perfect. Why don't we watch, the whole Star Wars series. Starting from episode one? It will take most of the day but, I'm willing to make the sacrifice to be really, really lazy." Phil exclaimed, putting his hand over this heart as he spoke the last part.

I finished making our tea, plus one for Dan, and we went back to their apartment to being watching. Since Phil was still in his pajamas, I didn't bother changing out of mine.

Dan, Phil and I pilled onto the couch, snuggling up with all the blankets and pillows we could find in the apartment. The first episodes started playing, and before I knew it, we were up to number 5. As a joke (I assumed) at one point, Phil did the whole "yawn and stretch" move to put his arm around me. I just giggled at him, and he laughed back before Dan threw a pillow in our direction so we would shut up. I didn't think much of it, even though it made me blush, I had to hold back the internal happiness squeal that was threatening to burst from my mouth.

"Oh my gosh it's 8.30 already, did we even eat at all today?" I exclaimed, startled as I looked out the window only to see pitch blackness. The last time I checked it was morning and sunny.

"No, pass the phone I'll order pizza, because that's how classy we are today." Dan laughed.

20 minutes later, pizza arrived at the door step, and 15 minutes after that, we had eaten both pizzas between us.

"Oh my gosh, remind me to never eat again." Phil moaned as he brought our plates to the sink before collapsing on the couch.

"Yep, me too. Don't think I can handle looking at food again." I replied.

Dan just groaned.

Within a few minutes, everyone was on their laptops on tumblr, reblogging everything on our dashboards and posting photos of us all on the couch from earlier today. The sound of keys clicking filled the room

"Ok, I think I have to go to bed now. Good night everyone! Tomorrow we have to make a video or the Internet will go psycho!" Phil said, waving us goodnight as he walked to his room.

"Yep, I'm out as well, night Dan, sweet dream, rainbows and shit!" I smiled

"Night Scar, see you tomorrow." He replied.

Pulling open the door of my apartment I realized how tired I was. I immediately went to my room, pulled on fresh pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the duvet over my head and turning on my iPod.

No less than ten minutes later, there was a knock on my front door. I groaned and pulled myself back our of bed to go answer it.

"Hey, um, can I come in?" It was Dan. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"This better be important I was almost asleep." I said punching lightly on the shoulder, giggling.

We went back to my room and I got back into bed, propping myself up against the head board while Dan sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, so, how do I explain this..." Dan began. I could feel a tight tension forming in my stomach, like someone was slowly starting to grab my gut and twist is, really slowly and gently.

"Say what, just say it, I'm tired I need to go back to sleep." I replied as the knot tightened.

"Well, it's Phil. He...uh, how do I say this." Dan continued. Now it felt like my guts were going to fall out.

"Just say it Dan! Go on, it can't be that bad!" Or can it?

"Phil likes you." He blurted out finally. "I mean like, he really really likes you. A lot."

I couldn't say anything. Part of my was embarrassed, and the other part was shocked. My mouth hug open and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"I'll just leave you to sleep now, so uhm, yeah, I thought you had the right to know and, Phil wouldn't tell you so I decided to step up and do it for him. Please don't mention this to him." Dan said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Uhh, thanks Dan. Good night." I finally managed to choke out

He just smiled and waved as he left my room, I heard the familiar click of the front door closing.

After that, I didn't fall asleep for another hour, even after that I kept tossing around and waking up in the night. So in the morning I woke up still shocked and groggy from a bad night sleep.

I drank my tea rather slowly that morning, to waste time before I had to go to Dan and Phil's. But sure enough, I had eventually run out of tea to drink or thing to clean.

I opened the front door to my apartment and reluctantly stepped out into the hall.

I knocked on Dan and Phil's door and it was almost immediately opened by Dan.

"Oh, hey Scar, come in. I have to run down to the shops to get some milk. Phil's in the kitchen making breakfast." He said as he walked last me and began down the hall, his feet clicking.

I entered the apartment and walked over to the kitchen where Phil was standing, watching his toast in the toaster. I came up behind him and quickly covered his eyes with my hands.

"Scarlette?" He questioned.

"Correct!" I yelled, pulling my hands back. He turned around to meet my gaze before we both looked away awkwardly when the toast jumped out of the toaster.

Phil pulled it out and got the butter from the fridge.

"Want some toast?" He asked.

"No thanks, I already ate breakfast." I replied, sitting down with him at the table.

We chatted while Phil ate his toast.

The front door clicked open and Dan walked in.

"Milk milk milk milk milk." He yelled

"Yes Dan, that is milk." I said sarcastically, patting him on the head because he finds it annoying.

He threw his arms up in exasperation and began making his tea.

"What are you guys doing today?" Dan asked.

"We decided to go to Starbucks or something and get coffee." Phil replied.

"Ok, well I have to make a new video or the Danosaurs will go crazy. You kids have fun." He said, practically pushing us out the door and closing it in our faces.

"Well...alright then. Starbucks down the street?" I asked Phil.

"Sounds good." He replied as we walked down the dim hallway to the elevator.

It was still bloody cold outside, I mentally thanked myself for putting on a good coat this morning.

We arrived at the local Starbucks and went inside. It was really warm, a huge contrast to the air outside.

"Two coffees, one sugar please." Phil said, handing the lady at the counter some money. "Keep the change." He said.

"Thank you sir, your drinks will be read soon. You two have a lovely day."

We took a seat at a table in the furthest corner of the place by a large foggy window. We played naughts and crosses in the frost and talking about Doctor Who until our drinks arrived.

"Here you go, two coffees, perfect for a cold day like today. May I say, you two are awfully cute together! Have a nice day." The waitress lady said before turning on her heal and walking away before either of us could reply. Both Phil and I blushed furiously and there was a rather long awkward silence before we started drinking our coffee.

20 minutes later we had both finished our drinks and left. We decided to take the long way home through the park.

The grass was crunchy but soft underfoot as we walked through the expanse of trees and bushes that scattered the park. We sat on a nearby bench that wasn't too slippery. The bench was rather small, and I couldn't decide wether it was a bench, or a seat for really fat people. Nevertheless, Phil and I fit on it nice and snug while we watched people skating around the frozen pond.

"I love winter, even though it's cold, and wet, and rather miserable weather generally, but for some reason I absolutely love it!" I said, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck.

"Yeah I guess so. I like the way the snow looks on the trees and windows." Phil's said, smiling. We pretended to be dragons and trains with the frost that attached to our breath when we breathed out, which kept us occupied for a while.

"Listen, uhm, Scar. I have to tell you something." Phil said, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet around on the icy ground.

"It's ok Phil, I think I know what you're going to say." I replied

"No, I don't think you do! Well anyway, I don't think I can say it but I have to. Scarlette... I... Ugh, this is harder than I thought." He said. I tried to smile comfortingly but I couldn't manage it, I was far to nervous. It was like butterflies were going to explode out my stomach by cutting their way out with their wings.

"Ok, out with it Phil." He talked to himself. "Scar. I think, I think I love you." He whispered so it was only just audible. My whole body squealed while Phil was rubbing the back of his neck looking solemn.

"It's ok if you think I'm silly now and don't feel the same way, but I had to say it." Phil said, hanging his head and staring at the floor. I didn't know what to do and my body seemed to move to it's own accord, and before I knew it, Phil's face was dangerously close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face which still smelled like coffee. Then I felt his lips on mine, soft as a feather and gentle. It was like rainbows, unicorns and a shit load of glitter were dancing on my mouth. I moved my hands to Phil's head, playing with his hair as he moved his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away to probably think about what I had just done.

"Oh, ok then." Phil whispered. I laughed and I don't know why.

"Should we walk back?" I suggest, getting up for, the bench/fat chair.

"We shall." He said, extending his hand to me. I took it in mine and we walked through the park back to our apartments. Phil let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder about half way home.

By the time we got back at our apartments it was getting late, so we decided to have dinner with Dan and their place. Phil used his key to open the door as the light flickers around us. Dan was playing Skyrim on the TV.

"Welcome back." Dan said without turning away from the screen.

"We're going to make dinner, what do you want?" I could hear my stomach growling as I spoke. Dan paused the game and turned around at the mention of dinner, which could lead to the possible consumption of malteasers.

"Uh, lasag- woahh." He said, noticing Phil and me holding hands.

We just looked at each other and laughed.

A/N ok so now I don't know what to do! Pease send me prompts and stuff or if I should just leave it here :) hope everyone had a lovely New Year's Day 3


End file.
